


He is the one that started it

by alligirl116



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sure that he is not into Nick Grimshaw but jealousy brings it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is the one that started it

"Louis you can't be serious." My friend Zayn said grabbing my are too keep me from walking over there, "Grimmy is Harry's friend too. You know Harry if you hurt one of his friends then you hurt him too."

"He is the one that started it." I yanked my arm back.

\- flashback-

I was on a date. While at the same time Grimshaw figured that this was the best time to get an actual job even if was only as a waiter. Sadly he was our waiter.

Part of the reason the date went so bad was because he had no idea on how to properly do his job yet. That I could brush off. But instead he also found it funny to pick at me throughout the date too. So of course I had to pick at him too.

My date had assumed that we were just flirting with each other and left early saying, "If all you wanted to do was make some guy jealous, I am leaving." I had asked her out a million times before she actually said yes and now it's ruined because of that twat.

-flashback over-

"Maybe you should let it go. You said she was boring anyway. Sounds like to me he did you a favor." He made no attempt to stop me again.

"Right and I know that the he is flirting with is a slut, so I am going him a favor by saving his dick." I laughed before walking over there, "Nicholas we have to talk." I said stepping between the two of them.

"Try again later, can't you see adults are talking." He said clearly irritated motioning between him and Kyle, the slut.

"No they aren't. I see you talking to someone, but you are far from being an adult. I see you more as an overgrown child." I smiled at him.

"Thank you for your opinion. Only problem with giving it to me is that I don't care about what your opinions." He looked over my shoulder, "Fuck, was that your plan, get in my way and ruin it all." He started to yell.

Sure enough they had walked away, "You say it like you have not done it before." I yelled back at him.

"Are you still mad about that time I was your waiter?" He rolled his eyes, "And you call me an overgrown child." He said through gritted teeth before storming off In the other direction.

\---

School was almost over for the day when I saw Nick talking to the same slut from this morning again. Before I knew it I was between them again, "Nicholas! How are you?"

"What do you want now princess, I am busy here?" He motioned to the guy who was walking away yet again, "Damn it. What is your problem Tomlinson? Are you jealous or just a twat?"

"What was your problem when you ruined my date, jealous or just a twat?" I said irritated. 

Nick looked pissed before Harry walked up to us, "There you guys are. I was told to check the closets and restrooms for you guys."

"God NO." I said leaving then to find anyone else. 

\---

I walked half way home before it started to rain. I saw students that I knew drive past me some if them splashing me. I saw Nicks car pull up beside me and stop, "Louis, would you like a ride home?"

I knodded my head before getting in, "Thanks. Honestly thought you would have rather run me over than give me a ride."

"Maybe on a normal day." He chuckled, "But you also ran off before Harold gave his speech on how we have to get along for him even if it is hard at times. Have to fill you in on that one."

"I never make you suffer through all the others I get from him but you never were there for." I said covering my ears.

"But then you would miss the good part." He said reaching for one of my arms, "He asked if the rumors were true about us fucking."

My jaw dropped, "I bet that slut you were trying to pick up started it." I irritated.

"Why him, why not the the that girl that was sure you were only dating her to make me jealous?" He accused, "No one has dated you since."

"You did it. You started those rumors." I turned my head away from him and crossed my arms.

"Right. Just like I ruined that date." He said sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling princess. It doesn't matter who started it." He said calmly, "I know that you don't want to have to be connected to me, so if you have a plan tell me. I will gladly help you."

"Nicholas Grimshaw, you make it sound like you are willing to be connected to me." I smiled smugly at him.

"You wish." He laughed but there was something else behind it.

We ended up blowing past my house and hanging out but we never created any plans on how to stop the rumors. But that could be forgotten.

~~~

We walked into school the next day and within a second Kyle was making guys way towards Nick. Call me crazy but pulled Nick quickly down another hall, "We have to sort some things out." 

"Okay, What about?" I looked behind him and saw Kyle is following us.

"You know about us." I stopped and pulled his body closer to mine, "Kyle can't have you." I said before pulling his head to meet my lips. Nick didn't push me away, in fact he was kissing me back.  We were nearly full on snogging before someone pulled us apart.

"That's gross, get some manners." Zayn said in a fake girl voice as he pulled us away from each other, "And considering that you two already said that there was nothing I think we have seen enough to know that there is."

"Go away Malik. I was busy with something of extreme importance." I smiled at him before pulling Nick back in for more.


End file.
